Once Upon A Time: What if?
by Oncer55
Summary: What the story of OUAT would be like if Belle was with Rumple from the start. ( Starts out with Skin deep and continues throug the show.) The story of Belle and Rumplestiltskin's love and also the friendship between Belle the dark one and Jefferson aka the mad hatter. After Rumple is captured by the charmings Belle gets the help of Jefferson to find him. (others aswell)
1. Skin deep

What if

"He could be on his way right now papa!" Belle tried to calm her stressed father.

"All is lost." The war will not be won. Three long knocks came on the war room doors.

"What? How did he get past the gates. Open them!" Belle stood close to her father and Gaston drew his sword. The doors where opened and emptiness was all there was.

A long giggle rang out. Everyone turned to see Rumplestiltskin sitting in the kings chair. "You sent me a messege, something like help help we are dieing,can you save us?" The dark one stood. He hit Gaston's sword.

"The answer-yes I can, for a price." Belle watched the green skinned man cautiously. "We sent promise of gold!" The king said matter of factly. "Ha I can make gold what I want is something a bit more special." The dark ones eyes landed on Belle who was now behind Gaston.

"My price is her!" He said pointing at Belle. "No I forbide it! The young lady is engagged to me." Gaston said prouly. "I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a care taker for my rather large estate."

"Get out! Leave!" The king yelled and pointed to the doors. "As you wish." The dark one snerred giving Belle one last look. Belle watched there only chance at winning the war walk out the doors.

"No...Wait, I'll go with you." Gaston gave her a look. "It's forever dearie." Belle gulped. "My friends, my family will all live?" She took a few steps to him. "You have my word." She exhauled.

"Then you have mine. I will go with you forever." The dark one giggled and clapped his hands. "Deal!" Belle closed her eyes. "Belle. Belle you can not go with this beast." The king begged his only child. The dark one made a shocked face and touched his heart.

"Father." Belle looked sadly at her father. "Gaston,it's been dicided." The dark one walked behind her.

"You know she's right. The deal is struck. Let's go dearie." The dark one placed his hand on her lower back and gided her out the doors.

At the dark castle Belle had a tray with a tea set on it careing it from the kitchen to the large dinning table were her new master sat watching the young princess closely.

Impressed by her bravory to give her freedom for her people he smiled. "You will cook my meals and bring me tea." Belle shook her head.

"I understand." The dark one smirked. "You will bring me fresh straw why I am spinning." Belle glanced at him. "Y-yes." The dark one sneered.

"And you will skin the children I hunt for there pelts." Belle's eyes grew and she dropped the cup and it hit the floor. Her mouth hung open with terror looking at the imp.

"That one was a quip not serious dearie." Rumple smirked at her clearly amused. Belle let out a breath. "O-oh." She looked down at the cup and bent down. "Oh it-it's c-chipped." Her heart raced. "You-you can hardly see it." She shook with fear. Rumple tilted his head.

"Well it's just a cup." Belle let out a breath. "Time to go!" He jumped out of his chair.

"Where?" The dark one grabbed her arm and started pulling her down a stair case and into the deepest part of the castle. "Where are you take me?" She asked fearful.

"Let's just call it... Your room." He smiled at her. He stopped at a dungeon."My room?" Belle asked shocked. "Well it sounds alot better than dungeon!" The dark one squelled and pushed her in. "Hey! You-you can't keep me in here! Let me out! Rumplestiltskin!" He

started walking down the hall. "Rumple!" He stopped at her nickname. "Rumple? Naw?" He shook his head and continued to walk as the princess beat on the locked door.


	2. The theif

Belle lay in her cell crying when the door opened. "When you were so eager to come stay with me and save your people I did'nt think you'd miss your family quite so much!" Belle looked at him silent."I made my sacrafice for them you beast!" She sniffed. Rumple thought it over. "Yes well your constant crying is making it very difficult for me to spin. I-I do my best thinking then!" She looked at her master with her mouth open. The dark one exhauled and waved his hand making a pillow appear. "For me?" Belle asked standing. "Not quite so bestly now am I?" He asked tossing the pillow to her. "Thank you." He turned to leave. "Now maybe I can get some sleep." He stopped. "Oh it's not to help you sleep dearie it's to muffle the crys so I can get back to work!" Belle blinked. She was going to say something when a crash sounded from up stairs. Rumple's eyes narrowed and he puffed up stairs leaving the door open in Belle's cell. She left to see what was going on.

"That's not a good idea dearie that wand can do nasty things to you if you don't know what your doing."

Belle was standing behind him and saw the intruder. "Well then I'll stick to something I do know." The robber readed his bow. "Has to hit me first." The dark one vanished and then reapeared. "That won't be a problem. An arrow from this bow always finds it's target. Don't you just love magic." The man shot the arrow and it hit Rumple. Belle gasped and ran to him. "I know I do." The man said walking to the doors. "As do I!" Rumple pulled the arrow from his chest. "But did'nt you know dearie All magic comes with a price and your price is me!" The man gulped and was puffed to the dungeon.

Belle swep the castle floor hearing the man's screams. Gulping she stopped when the dark one walked up. "I need another aprin." She took a few steps. "There um there out on the line drying, it- it will be some time." He shook his head. "Fine fine I'll be back later." He started walking away. "All this because he tried to steel a wand?" He stopped and turned to face her. "No. Because he tried to steel from me! The dark one and everyone know you get skinned alive if you try that." She glared at him. "No they don't." He smirked. "Well they will after this!" He waved his hand and the doors opened and he walked out. Belle waited a moment and ran down the steps and to the cell. "Did-did he send you to finish the jop?" The man asked beaten and cut handing by his hand. "N-no I can't let this continue it's unhuman." She walked in and gave the man a drink. "Here drink this." She helped him and then walked to the wall and let him down. "Your a kind woman.That beast will surely kill you if you stay. Unless you run away with me." He held out his hand.Belle shook her head. "No I-I made a deal with him that if I were to be is servant he would protect my kingdom. If I were to run I'd survive but my kingdom would'nt and that is a price I can't pay." The man shook his head. "All I can do is wish you luck. Thank you." He smiled. "Your welcome. Now go he'll be back soon." The man smiled and left.

Belle finished cleaning and was sitting reading. "How is our prisoner?" The dark one asked walking in. Belle keep looking at her page and gulped. Rumple walked away.

"Belle!" She closed her eyes."Where is he?" She stood. "Gone and far away from you." The dark one waved his hand and her book disappeared. "Your getting bad ideas from reading dearie!" Belle gulped. "All he wanted was his freedom!" Rumple rolled his eyes. "And MY wand! " he pointed were the wand would have been. "No but I-I don't understand there is good in him." Rumple waved his hand and the mans bow was in it. "No he was a theif and will sell that for money,stupid girl! Now I will have to hunt him down and kill him and because I am a showman I will do it with his bow and you!" He said pointing at her. "Will watch as the blood spills from his body. Let's go!" Belle gulped.

"You don't have to do this.There is good in you Rumple." The dark one shook his head and continued to walk with Belle behind him. "I can not stand by and watch you kill a man." The dark one stopped. "Then you will sit because this is what this little exposition is about. There." He pointed to the man down the hill waiting. He readed the bow. "Wait! He-he's waiting for someone." A cart pulled up with a woman. "That must be the girl he stoll from the king." Belle watched. "Wait. Rumple he's healing her. She's sick! I was right that is why he took it so she will live." The dark one readed the bow pulling it back. "And now he will die." Belle tryed to stop him but he mad her sink into the ground. "There is you a good view now watch." By this time the lady was healed and Robin helped her down. "There's good in you, I've seen it in the months I've been with you." Rumple ames ready to kill the theif. "Stop look she's pregnant! You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless!" Rumple exhauled and released and the arrow missed. "We've been spotted quickly." Rumple watched them get away and let Belle up. "Back to the castle, I'm tired of this forest." Belle smiled. "Your not going after them?" He shook his head. "But." He smirked. "I missed." The smirk turned into a smile. "But an arrow fired from that bow always fonds it's target. You spared him." Belle without thinking hugged the dark one to his suprise. "I knew there's good in you." He blinked unmoving. "Come on lets go home." She smiled at him and walked away


	3. The man with the hat

What if

Chapter 3

Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked back into the castle. "Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore." Rumple stopped at the table. "Actually I'll hold on to it." He put it on the table. "You never know when it will come in handy." Belle smiled at him. Since the incident in the forest the dark one has been calmer.

"Well um if you don't need anything else. Good night Rumplestiltskin." She turned and started to walked back to her cell. "No wait actually there is something." She stopped and turned to face him.

"Come on." He smirked and started walking with her in toe. After a short walk they came to stairs and he started up them. Belle's curiosity getting the better of her. He led her to double doors and held back a smile as he opend them.They walked inside. Her face was pricless as her blue eyes landed on a library full of books. "Stiful your excitment dearie it's mearly another room for you to clean." She took it all in.

"It-it's beautiful! Theres more books in here than I can read in a life time." He smirked. "Well I hope you can clean faster than you can read." She gave him a look. She walked to the table and picked a lone book up.

"Did you do all this for me?" He pointed at her. "I'd better not find a single speck of dust gathering on any of the books!" She smiled. "What are you smiling at?" She took his hand in hers making him look at there hands. "Your not who I thought you were an I'm glad." He smiled at her.

Belle was reading in the library when the Dark one walked up. "Belle I'll be away a few days." She watched him walk to her chair. "W-where are you going?" She put her book down giving him her full attention.

"Camalote I have buissness there." She shook her head. "Alright be safe." He did'nt know how to respond so he just turned on his heals and walked away. Belle smirked and went back to her book.

Jefferson walked into the castle looking for the Dark one but was suprised to see Belle sitting in the dinning room reading clearly lost in her book. He cleared his thoat making her jump and look up. "Who are you?" He asked wide eyed. "Oh um." She stood and put the book down marking it's place.

"I'm Belle." She smiled. "Why are you in the Dark castle?" She blinked. "I'm um I made a deal with the Dark one to protect my kingdom. Who are you?" The man smirked. "Jefferson's the name traveling to different worlds is my game." He played with the rime of his top hat.

"And I'm looking for your master." Belle blinked. "Rumple is not my master!" He smirked at her. " Where is he?" She clears her thoat not knowing if she can trust this strange man.

"He is gone but will be back in a few days." She bit her lip. "Mm well then tell him I have what he wants." Belle shook her head. "You can um leave it here for him."

Jefferson chuckled. "This is something powerful. I don't think I sould leave it with you. I'll be back." He turned and started walking away. "Oh and nice to meet you Belle." He walk out the doors.

Belle blinked. "You...too." She exhauled and turned back to her chair picking up her book.

Belle opened the cabnit doors and looked at all the dark ones collection. Smiling she picked up a sword.

"Don't cut yourself dearie!" Belle jumped and dropped it. "I am so so sorry I thought." He held up his hand. "You thought I'd be away for a few more days."

He poinyed at her and steped closer. "And it would be fine to play with my...toys." He picked up the sword. "Well you did say." He smirked. "I lied. I wanted to see what the mouse would do why the cats away."

He turned and walked to the table running his finger on it. "And the mouse has done very little cleaning." She looked down. "You just have so-so many things here from all over the world and I was curious!"

She said steping closer to him. He sat the sword down the the table turning back to her. "And you never talk about them." He rolled his eyes. "Well your the help!" She exhauled and walked up pointing at his face. "And your rude!" He griniced.

"Well I can be much worse!" She grinned. "Mm but your not." She sat on the table. "Look you have seen the world something ive always wanted to do yet you share nothing."

He smirked at his help. "Mouthy mouthy and fulishly brave." He got close to her face. "Now if you were going to kill me you would have done it long ago." She touched his hand that was resting on the table." Now tell me what you've seen! How was your trip to camolote?" He looked at his and and sneered. "Good for me not so good for camolot."

He steped away and waved his hand making something appear. Belle scrunched her forehead. "A suvinear. Clean it for me would ya." He gave it to her. She inspected it in her hands.

"Uh what what is it?" He waved his fingers. "Its a magic gontlet with a very specific power. It can locate anyones greatest weekness." Belle looked down at it in her hands.

"Mm how ominous. But why - why do you need it ? With all your powers you can eleminate any foe." He ground he is growing tired of her constent questions and her mouth. "If you must know its about manipulation and for that you must find someones weekness and for almost everyone that weekness is the thing they love most. This will simple point me in the right dorection."

She nodded. "Now clean it!" He turned to walk away. "R-Rumple a man came looking for you why you were away." Rumple stopped and turned around. Belle was now on her feet. "Who?" Belle took a few steps to him.

"Me!" They both turned to see Jefferson standing in the door way holding his hat with a smirk. "You two are adorable!" Rumple licked his teeth. "Belle go clean something." She just looked at him. "You could say please." Rumple's eyes were locked on Jefferson's smirk. "Or I could turn you into a toad! Go!" He pointed at the doors. Belle rolled her eyes and walked past Jefferson.

"Did you get it?" Jefferson pushed himself off the wall. "She's not afraid of you." The dark one growled. "Did you get it?" He asked grinting his teeth. "Don't I always?" Jefferson pulled out a cristal ball. "What about?" Jefferson shook his head

"No nope my hat and I could'nt get it." Rumple gave him a look. "Do you still what the ball?" Jefferson asked rasing his eyebrow. Rumple looked at it.

"N- Yes!" He snacked it. "Take as much gold as you can carry" Rumple pointed to the strawl gold piled by his spinning wheel.

"Gladly!" Jefferson walked to the stack and started stuffing his bags. "Belle!" In a second Belle walked into the room. "Take this aswell. Put it away and then you may read or whatever." Rumple waved her away. She looked at Jefferson. He sulited her with a smirk and walked out. "Go on!" Belle smiled at rumple and walked out.


	4. chapter 4 the baby

What if Chapter 4

Belle carried a tray to the table that Rumple was sitting at. He looked at the cups and waved his hand making the chipped cup appear. "But it- it's chipped?"

Rumple gave her a look and she poured his tea into it. "Just because it's chipped dosn't mean ot dosn't work dearie." She smiled at him knowing there was more to it than that.

"So I've fingered it out." Rumple looked at her. "I know why you collect so many magical objects. You have a hole in your heart."

He looked at his cup. "There is only one thing missing from my life right now." She bilnked. "Clean clothes." He snapped his fongers and she telaported outside of the castle in her cloke in front of the laundry line. She huffed holding a shirt.

"Your just upset because you know I'm right." She started hanging it on the line. "And no I'm not talking to myself." She paused. "Because I know you can and do hear me!"

A yelp sounded making her stop. She turned to see a puppy.

"Hello puppy. Hi!" She walked coser but the dog turned and ran into the forest. She followed after it. Stopping by a tree. "Where did you go?" A mystery hand grabbed her.

Time passed and Rumple began to wonder where Belle had gone so he teleported himself outside.

"Belle! Belle? Where have you gone?" He looked around. "Don't tell me you've done something stupid like running away?" A bird called and was circling above the dark one.

It dropped a shell and he bent down to pick it up.Waving his hand over it a magical message began to play of Belle with her hands tied.

"Rumplestiltskin I- I'm sopost to ask you for that gontlet from Camelot. Bring it to the base of demons bluff at midnight or I-ill be killed. Rumple help!" The message ended.

Rumple pointed at the bird flying. "You tell your master I know who she is and she just cost her life!"

Rumple walked to the hill side. "I have what you want dearie. Now show yourself."

Belle was pushed in front of him. "Rumple help!" He eyed her. "Yes Rumplestiltskin do help her!" Malifasint appeard. "Malifasint oh I am inpresed." She smirked. "Didn't think you had it in you!" She smiled. "I'm not here for your praze, give me the gontlet and you can have your wench back."

Belle watched the two. "Well a seeing as how you asked so nicely." He cupped his hand and she was lifted into the air being chocked by the dark one.

"You think that you can steel from the dark one and live? Fatel mastake dearie! Any last words?"

"I'm... Not... Alone!" She chocked out and chuckled. Rumple was confused and looked around when squid tinticals reached out from behind a large rock and circled Belle chocking her.

"The sea witch!" Ersala chuckled walking out. "Such a pritty thing. Seems a shame I'll have to crack her pipes."

"Harm one hair on her head and Malifasint burns!" Another person stepped out from the shadows. "And Ursuala will kill your maid and where will that leave us mm?"

"Crullella thought I caught a wiff of desperation and gine. I must say i'm suprised to see you all here. last time we crossed it looked like things weren't going your way. And unless you hand back my maid they wont be this time either."

He said darkly. "Shall I get a step stool so you can look into my eyes when you threaten me?"

"Oh I dont need to threaten you dearie it took three of you to get this fare and I promise it isn't fare enough! Let her go!"

Crullella smirked and looked at Ursuala. "Have it your way. Ursuala darling, crush the maids heart!

Belle's eyes grew as Ursula tightened her grip. "Rumple, please help!" Belle cried.

Rumple thought it over and threw the glove at Curllella. "Here!" He dropped Malifasint.

"That was a a risky endever for an old glove dearies!"

"Well it's well worth it! For to long we've lived in a world where the hero's always win." Curllella said eyeing the glove.

"And the gontlet will revil our enamys weaknessess and we will be the victors." She looked at Ursuala.

"Let her go!" Ursuala pushed Belle into Rumples arms and the three girls disapeared. Rumple eyed her.

"I-I can't believe you did that!" Belle looked at him with love. "But why?" He smirked. "Don't worry they can't use it to harm you dearie." She smiled.

"But." He held up his hand. "Let's go home." He started walking. Belle smiled.

Jefferson sat on the table smirking. Rumple was at his wheel spinning. "Why did you barge in?" Rumple asked watching it spin.

"I heard what you did." Rumple looked at him. "Well I do many things dearie!" Jefferson chuckled. "You gave up the gontlet for her. Belle."

Jefferson jumped off the table and walked closer to the dark one. "You must really care about her." His smirk turned into a smile. Rumple made a sound. "Did you want to make a deal or what? Mm i'm very busy!"

Jefferson grinned. "No- not today i'm afraid." Rumple eyed him. "Then get out!" He pointed at the doors." I'll go. But I know!" Rumple grunted and turned back to his work. Jefferson chuckled and walked out.

Belle was walking down the hall. "He cares for you!" She turned to see Jefferson. "Mm?" He smirked. "Rumple care's for you. In all the time I've known him I've only know of him to care for one thing."

Belle blinked as Jefferson left the castle. She shook her head and walked into the room. "I need more straw!" She smirked at him tho his back was to her.

Some time later Rumple had to go work out deals and gave Belle a list of things to do so she would'nt slack off like the last time.

Belle stood in front of the table polishing the silver. The doors opened and she smiled. "Rumplestiltskin your back! I-I did the wash and I polished the silver just as you asked!"

"Good now you can take care of this!" He placed a basket on the table as he walked by. Belle blinked and went back to her polishing until she heard crying.

"A baby?" She looked at Rumple who was digging on a shelf. "But where- where did it come from? Where are it's parents?"

"They no longer matter. The childs mine now." He continued to look. "Y-yours? Y-you stole him?" Her eyes widend. "Yes." She gulped and picked the child up holding him in her arms.

"scandals isnt it?" He picked up a scroll. "Sh-sh what-what kind of beast steels a baby from its parents?" He looked at her with hurt. "What happened to you that made you this way?" She asked pledding with him.

"You'd do best to stop asking so may questions. Ha there it is!" He turned to her. "I have work to do and I'm not to be desterbed. Ill be back for him and you'd better not hide it!"

Belle watched him walk. "Atlest tell me his name so I can sooth him!" Rumple stopped. "Or did you not even bother to find out?"

"Why would I? A names a special thing!

You don't wast it on something you have no intentions of becoming... Attached to!" "What do you mean? What do you plan on doing with this child?"

"I'll be back at sundown!" He turned and walked out slamming the doors behind him. Belle looked at the child in her arms.

Rumple came back to find Belle in the lybrary singing to the baby. "It's alright." He watched her hold him and smile. "You'll be okay. I won't. let anyone or anything harm you. I'm here son." Rumples heart aced to hear Belle talking to the child and mirroring what he had once said to his child.

But he closed his eyes and stormed in. "Rumplestiltskin! Please don't do this there is good in you I've seen it! Whatever you plan to do I wont let you!" Belle gulped.

Rumple waved his hand and the baby she held so tight vanished in a purple cloud. "No!" She lunged forward but he backed out and locked the door. "Rumple please! Please!" She screamed and started banging on the doors. "I'm sorry dearie but this must be done!"

He turned and walked away. Belle banged on the doors screaming for him to stop and calling his name. She looked at the table and picked up a candle stick and started hitting the lock. "Come on! come on!"


	5. chapter 5 Blackened heart

What if

chapter 5

blackened heart

Belle continued to beat on the door when a blue shimmering light appeared under the crack in the door. "Hello? Is-is someone out there? Please I-I need help! Hello I."

Belle opened the little window on the door when a fairy flew in. Belle watched as the fairy grew. "Your a- a fairy?" The fairy smiled. "I'm Blue and by the look of things your another soul held captive by the dark one." She looked around the library.

Belle shook her head. "Yes and I-I need you to get me out of here Rumplestiltskin has a-a child and he is in great danger!" Blue shook her head.

"I know that's why I'm here. I came as soon as I senced the incantations being read. We have to stop him before he sumones the black fairy!" Belle blinked.

"Why? I thought all fairys were good?"

"Well she used to be good..once." Belle steeped closer to Blue.

"What happed?" Blue shook her head.

"No one knows exactly only that her heart blackened and she stopped defending the children she was ment to protect and she started steeling them!" Belle's eyes widend now fully understanding Rumplestiltskin's plans.

"Which means that that child is in grave danger Rumple is planning to use

It to lore her!"

"But why? What- what could possibly be so improtant that he'd want from her?"

"I wish I knew but right now we just need to get you free so you can save that child!"

"M-me? But I- I don't have magic!" The blue fairy smiled."That's pricisly why it has to be you. My magic can't save him." Blue took a breath.Belle moved out of the way and the blue fairy used magic to open the door.

"Hurry there isn't much time!"

Belle gulped. "Wish me luck I'm gunna need it!" Belle ran out of the room.

Rumplestiltskin carefully sat the basket down and looked at the night sky.

" let the night sky tremble as the dark star shall fall. Awake black fairy and hed my call!"

The baby cryed as a star shimmered and started gliding down to earth. Rumplestiltskin watched eyes wide open and tosed the scroll to the ground. Belle cralled in the boosh watching Rumple walk away from the child. The black fairy landed on her knees and smiled at the baby.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get your hands on that baby!" The black fairy's eyes landed on the dark one. Belle felt a pang in her heart seeing Rumple defend the child. Maybe he isn't a beast after all.

"Who dares summon me?" The fairy stood and sized him up. Rumple tossed ink at her and she froze in place.

"Squid ink. Nasty stuff." The black fairy smiled. "Rumplestiltskin!" He took a step closer. "So you know who I am?" She continued to smile slyly at the dark one.

"Oh who hasn't heared of the dark one?! And if you've heard of me you know squide ink won't hold me long."

"Oh I know that's why I have this!" He pulled out his dagger. Belle watched closly.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" The black fairy asked following him with her eyes.

"Well that all depends on how you answer one question. You steel baby's! Steel them right from there mothers arm's! So why in all the reals did you adandon one that was actually yours?"

"No! No it can't be!" Rumple sneered."Oh I'm afraid it is! It can be. Mother!" Belle's eyes widend. The black fairy watched her son as he glared at her.

"That's right Rumplestiltskin is your son but you'd know that had you bothered to give me a name!" Belle gulped and took her chance to save the baby.

"Now your gunna answer my question. Why did you abandon me!" She smiled and laughed. "Funny that the dark one is asking such a question. Sometimes you have to choice power over love!" Belle picked the baby up making Rumple turn around.

"Belle?" The black fairy moved grabbed Rumpleple by the neck. "No more questions for you today I guess you'll just have to keep on wondering. Son!" She threw him back and laughed as she flew away leaving Rumple to watch her go. "I understand now. You -you did'nt deserve what she did but sacrafising the life of an inocent child isn't right! No matter how much pain she's caused you!" Rumple gulped. "You now nothing of my pain." He shook and vanished leaving Belle standing in the dark forest alone with the baby in her arms. She looked down at the now sleeping child. "I've got you and we'll get you home." She kissed his head.

Belle gave the child to the blue fairy and he was sent home. Rumple shut himself off once again and was gone making deals. Belle grew loney. He'd been gone a month without returning and she feared he'd been hurt.

"Nice! " She jumped and her eyes laned on the hatter smirking at her. "Did he do this for you?" Jefferson walked into the library. "Um- y-yes. How did you get in here?"

He grinned. "I have my ways. Where is he? I need to make a deal." Belle looked down. "He hu isn't here. Sorry." She bit her lip. " And you sound sad? Why not flee?" Belle stood from the chair. "Because I." He held his hand up. "Made a deal!" He rolled his eyes. "What do you care any way?" Belle ask as he steped closer. Jefferson exhauled. "I don't. He is a-a layered man- beast? Thing and everyone deserves happiness. Speaking of witch Regin is also looking for him."

Belle heard of Regina but has never meet her. "Well when he returns I'll let him know." Jefferson smirked. "That's all I ask." He turned to go. "Wait!" He stopped.

" I'm worried about Rumple. Could you find him? Please." Jefferson smiled and turned to see Belle playing with her hands. "Um sure. I'll look for a price!" She gave him a look. "What?" He grinned and steped closer. "Make him give me something I need." Belle gave him look.

"And how am I sopost to do that?" He took one more step. " Like I said. He cares for you Belle and that means he will hear what you have to say." Jefferson smiled wide like a cat.

"Um." Belle blinked. "I-I'll see what I can do." Jefferson winked. "Done. I'll report back soon." With that he walked out closing the door behind him.

Robin hood scrupped the wooden floor in his tavorn. "Oh good to see the sherrif didn't scared everyone off. What can I get you?" Robin stood. "Oh I didnt come hear for the oil or clearly for the omnipotence.I came to make a deal!" Rumple removed his hood.

"You!" Rumple giggled. "Me.Yes yes don't worry I'm not gunna kill you.No see I've asked around for the best theif in all the lands and everyone has pointed me to you!"

Rumple said pointing at Robin." Yes well I'm not in that line of work anymore.Sorry."

"Clearly you won't be in the tavorn work very much longer. Is that a tax notice on the door? unless you take my deal. I can make it woth your wile."

Robin's eyes grew as Rumple smirked holding his golden straw. "Is that?"

"Gold? Yes I spin it. Back to the deal at hand. Mm." Robin looked away from the gold and shook his head.

"I need you to go to a far away land. Aland that's ruled by an old compaterate of mine one that would'nt like seeing my face there. I need you to break into the volt and steel an posion. So do we have a deal?"

"Where would I be going."

"Another realm. A land called oz,would you do that for me?"

"Alright deal."

Rumple giggled and waved his hand making Robin's bow appear. "You'll need this back." Robin took it in his hands and when he looked up the dark one was gone.

Rumple appeard in front of his dark castle. "Your a hard man to find." Rumple turned to see Jefferson standing by a tree. "What is it you want?" Jefferson smirked.

"No me. Belle." Rumples gave him a look. "She's fine. I checked on your little maid like you asked. But she is worred about you!" He said pointing at Rumple. "What?" The shock on Rumple's face made Jefferson chuckle.

"Yea I know. Anyways she asked that I find you and make sure your okay. She cares about you too oh feard dark one!" He laughed. "I don't care about her!" Jefferson smirked.

"Okay!" He turned to go. "Oh and I made a deal with her. So you have to do something she asks." Rumple gave him a look. He turned and held his hand up. "Nothing big. Just give me what we originaly made our arrangment with but with the side of her asking you to give it to me." Rumple gave him a look.

"Why did you make that deal?" Jefferson smirked. "Because I want her to feel like she did something." He winked and walked away. "Mm." Rumple looked at his castle knowing Belle was safely inside. He smiled. Jefferson isnt that bad. He could even call him a-a friend? Naw. He puffed inside the castle.

He walked inside to see Belle dusting. She turned smiling."Rumplestiltskin your home!" He grinned. "Yes." He eyes her beauty. "I'm happy your back." He grinned.

"Oh?" She smirked and looked down. "Yes." He walked to her and took the duster. "What?" He smiled. "You've done enough for one day dearie."

He snapped his fingers and the needle dropped on the record player making music fill the air. "Rumple what are you doing?" He took a step closer.

" I have a ball I have to attend to later and I'm a bit rusty. Will you help me practice?" She smiled. "I did'nt know I had any options here?" He smiled. "You do. Mm." He held his hands out.

She grinned and took them in hers. After dancing he stopped. "Your doing wonderful Belle there is just one thing missing." He snapped his fingers and her gown changed from her maids dress into a yellow ball gown. She looked at herself and then back at him. "W-what's come over you?" He smiled.

"Maybe i'm just tired of being a beast." She smiled and hugged him and for the first time he hugged her back. "One more dance?" She smiled at him and started danceing again this time he spun her around making her laugh. "What a sham you've lived here so long lone." He stopped dancing.

"I-I haven't always been alone Belle." He walked to the table and sat down. "Oh?" He shook his head. "I-I had a son once." Belle's eyes widend. " A son? Is that the the things I found why I was cleaning. Where they his?" Rumple shook his head.

"Yes. Bae." Rumple smiled."W-what a what happened ?" She asked sitting next to him. "He left me. He saw the darkness in my soul. I had a chance to change for him but I didn't. I was to afraid of looing my power. But I was wrong and I've regreted it every moment since. I love him and miss him dearly. "

Belle looked down at her hands. "If-if you could change now would you?" She glanced at him out of the cornor of her eyes. He smirked. "For you? I'd be the best man I could be." Belle smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The darkness began to fade but returned. "What?" She asked shocked. "What happend?" Rumple looked down and took her hands in his. "Belle."


	6. the truth

Once upon a time what if

Chapter 6 the truth

"Belle." She looked at him calmly. "True love can break and curse." She looked down heart broken. "Than I a I'm not your true love?" He smirked.

"No dearie you are!" She looked back at him. "B-but you just said." He smirked and waved his hand making his dagger appear. "Any curse but mine I'm afraid. The only way to end mine is with this dagger."

Belle eyed the dagger with his name on it. "What is it?" He exhauled. "I am not the only dark one there have been thousands more and there will be more long after me." He gulped having her full attention.

"This dagger is what gives the dark one there powers. It also controls the dark one. I would have to do anything the person who had this campanded I'd have no choice no matter what it is. That is why I keep it safe. The only way to ride me of my power is for me to die at the hands of the dagger. Then whoever killed me with this would gain the powers and becane the new dark one."

Belle gulped. "So you can't be freed?" He shook his head and the dagger vanished. "No. Not even by true loves kiss. But I will be a better man for you. I will do the right things." Belle smiled. "I love you Rumplestiltskin!" He smiled and put his forehead on hers. "And I love you!"

" Touching!" They turned to see the queen standing in the door way. "Regina what do I owe this displeser?" Rumple smirked and got of the table. "I need to make a deal imp." Rumple turned back to Belle and smiled at her. "Belle why don't you go to the library why I discus matters with the queen."

Belle got off the table and walked past the queen coususly. Regin giggled as she went by. Once Belle was out of the room Regina rased her hand making the doors close.

"You are in love! Shocking." Regina stepped in the room fully. "What is it you want?" Rumple asked annoyed. "I want my happy end you know that!" She glared at him.

"Well dearie I taught you magic now use it!" Regina chuckled. "I have the dear king is dead and mother is gone now all I have left is to ride myself of the brat Snow White!"

Rumple giggled. "All thanks to me!" He said pointing at himself. "How is she?" Regina growled. "The farest in the land! Awake and leding a revolt against me!" Rumple giggled.

"So stop her!" Regina gave him a look. "I can't that's my proble! I've faught in villiages and." Rumple's face turned dark. "Don't you mean you've torched them? Well isn't that why they call you the evil queen? And it seems you no longer have George's help!"

Regina growled. "I'll stop her myself imp!" Rumple giggled. "I did give you that curse!" She turned to face him. "What good it'll do my now she's wining. She has the people she has charming!" Rumple giggled. "Prince Charming!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know." Rumple steped closer. "Look dearie i'm in a good mood so I'll help you." Regina have him a look. "What's it gunna cost me?" Rumple stepped closer. "Mm let's just say you'll owe me mm?"

Regina smirked and shook her head. Rumple waved his hand in the air and the cristal ball Jefferson bought him showed Snow White in the woods. "Where ever did you get that trinked?" Rumple griniced.

"Jefferson." Regina had a displeased look on her face at the mention of the hatter. "Look here!" Rumple pointed at the ball. " Snow white is traveling alone on her way back to her Prince." Regina smirked. "Foulish of her." The picture faded. "Quite now if that's all you require you can leave your magisty."

Regina smirked and turned to go. "Yes well thank you." She turned and waved her hand making the doors open.

Snow White walked in the forest when she heard a horse. She stopped turning to see her step mother. "Leaving so soon dear?" Snow's eyes widend. "Regina!"

Regina chuckled and dismounted the horse. "What do you want?" Regina glared at her step daughter. "I want my happy ending and that is with your head!" Snow took a step back.

"But I see now that I will never have it. I can't kill you and I can't poison you so what's left?" Her eyebrow came up. "Give up this grudge Regina free yourself and find happiness." Regina cupped her hand making Snow raise into the air.

"I had it and you destoryed it!" She made her hand into a fist. Snow hung in the air holding her neck. "N..n..n." Regina released her. "What?" Taking a deep breath she screamed. "Now!" Regina's eyes widend seeing Charming step out from behind a tree and the blue fairy appear using magic to freze the queen.

"This was a trap!" Charming helped Snow to her feet. "Are you alright Snow?" Snow keep her eyes on Regina. "I will be when this is all over."

Rumple watching it all go down in his crystal ball. "Great." He turned hearing Belle walk in."Rumple?" Belle walked into the room. "Yes?" He sofend up. "I finished what you asked it's all clean."

Rumple giggled and snapped his fingers having changed into a nicer outfit. "Thank you Belle I'll be back soon." She bit her lip. "No really this time I will. I promise." Belle smiled and kissed him. "And I'll be here when you get back." He smirked and walked out.

"Dark one?" Belle looked up from her book. "He a he's not here sorry." Belle's eyes widend seeing Robin standing in the dark castle.

"You- your okay!" Belle hugged him. "I'm happy to see are as well." Belle looked him over. "You are a father now?" She asked bitting her lip. Robin smiled and shook his head. "Yes a boy."

Belle smiled. "Congratulations you and your wife must be very happy." Robin looked down. "She - she died." He looked down. Belle gasp. "What? How? I-I am so so sorry Robin!" Robin shook his head.

"I'm afraid my line of work doomed her. I-I made this deal with the dark one so that I would have the weath to run away with my boy and give him his best chance and that means I will no longer be Robin Hood " Belle shook her head.

"Well Rumple is away but he spun gold yesterday. Come I'll take you." Robin shook his head. "I-I don't have what he wanted. I failed." Robin looked down. "Still come." She smiled. "I came to face the beast and make a new deal for my son. Even if it means I die."

Belle took his hand and shook her head. "No. Rumple isn't a beast anymore. True love has change him. Here!" She picked up the gold straw. "Who is love?"

Belle smiled. "You?" She shook her head. "Yes." Robin hugged Belle. "Than you Belle you've done so much for me." She smiled. "Take all you can carry and be safe and happy with your new life."

Cindercella stood outside the castle and gulped. "A little bird told me you wanted to see me dearie?" She turned to see Rumple standing in the sadows. "Yes."

Rumple smirked and steped out looking her over. "My my you are showing arn't you?" She used her cloke to cover her belly. "What is it you want mm?"

She bit her lip. "I wish to alter our deal." Rumple gigled and steped closer. "I don't do that. But out of curiosity what would it be?"

"I'm having twins." He grinned.

"Is that so? Oo lets have a look." The dark one touched her large stomach. "Yes yes.And youd want what? To trade both your children?" She shook her head. "Why ever would you do that?" She gulped.

"My husband is troubled. Our crops are dieing are people are suffering. We are loosing money. We can't suport ourseves the children or our people." Rumple giggled.

" So you'd trade this second child for what. comfort?" She shook her head. "Yes we-we can always have more child but I can not make dead crops grow." Rumple was thinking it over knowing this was a trap.

She pulled a contract out. "In exchange for the second child you will see to it that our land is once again fortal. Do we have a deal?" Rumple gave her a look.

"Yes! Yes we do have a deal dearie." She smirked. "Then sign on the doted line ...Please." She pulled out a red quill.

"Oh what a lovely quill! Where ever did you get it mm?" She blinked. "I- it's from our castle." Rumple plucked it from her hand examining it. "You know the only way to stop me is to use magic and we all know that all magic comes with a price!"

He could feel the magic in the quill. " And if you were to use this to say inprison me. Your det to me would only grow." She shook her head. "Why-why would I want to harm you? Your help me and my kindom?"

Rumple grinned. "Yes your right." He gave her a look. "Just sign it please." Rumple signed the contract and blue magic froze him. "You've made a big mistake dearie!" Cindy started breathing hard. "David! Thomas!" Rumple looked at her. "No one breaks deals with me dearie. No one!"

"Snow hurry!" A horse drawn cart came to a stop."Snow White!" Rumple said grinting his teeth. " You got the queen and now me aswell. What are your plans?" Snow started to speak but Charming held his hand up. "No Snow if he gets any i formation out of us he can use it to his gain." Rumple smirked.

"He's right. But the time will come when you need something from me." Chaming chuckled. "Not likely Dark one we don't need your help anymore." Rumple giggled making Snow and Cindy flinch. "We will see Charming. We will see." Charming gulped.

Belle passed in the dark castle. "You called?" She turned to see Jefferson smirking. Belle shook her head and quickly walked to Jefferson. "Rumple is missing!"

Jefferson removed his top hat. "And your worried again?" Belle shook her head. "He promised he'd be back this time and he's been gobe merely four days! You have to help me!"

Jefferson smirked. "Look I've know the dark one longer than you and he." Belle gripped his shirt. "He promised me! Something is wrong I feel it." Jefferson licked his lips. "What's in it for me?" Belle blinked. "Anything!" He smiled. "That's what I like to hear. I'll report back." She shook her head. "No i'm comming with you this time. I will find him!" Jefferson grinned. "Alright my lady but you'll need something a bit more tavel ready." He said moitioning to Belle's maids dress. "R-right." She looked at her dress and blinked.


	7. chapter 7 the last deal

What if

Chapter 7

The last deal

Belle changed from her blue maids dress into black pants and a top with puffed sleeves and her long hair in a low pony tail. "Beautiful!"

She grinned and looked down. Jefferson smirked. "Here." He handed her a small dagger. "For safety reasons." She shook her head as he put his hat on.

"Alright I've heard that the last two people to make deals with the dark one is Robin hood and a new princess." Belle wingled her face. "A-a baby?" Jefferson chuckled. "No she was a poor maid that made a deal with Rumple to go to a ball and meet a prince. The two hit it off and married so now she is the princess."

Belle smiled."Well I've already taked to Robin Hood. He thought Rumple was here so we should see the princess." Jefferson shook his head and the two headed to see the prince and princess.

"Why do you wish to speak with the princess?" The guard asked. Jefferson smirked and touched Belle's shoulder. "Let me do the talking." He winked at her. A woman walked in the hall.

"Who are you?" Belle smiled. "Cinderella?" She shook her head. "I'm Belle and I'm looking for Rumplestiltskin. I've heard your the last person to see him."

"He's a monster! He made my husand disappear!" Belle shook her head. "No! At first Rumple may seem like a beast but he's not. Why do you think he made your husband vanish?"

Cindy shook her head. "I know he did! Snow and Charming had me trick him into signing a new contract. Then my husband was gone!" Belle frowned. "Snow and Charming took him?" She shook her head.

"They imprisoned him! It's for the best he truly is a beast!" Belle looked at Jefferson who was talking away with the guard. "I don't know if Rumple truly made your husband vanish but I will talk with him and see what I can do."

Cindy gave Belle a look. "Um why would the dark one do what you say?" Belle smiled. "We a we have an agreement he and I." Jefferson was beside Belle. "He is her master!" Belle gave Jefferson a look. "No he is my true love!"

Belle glared at him. "No one owns me Jefferson! No one!" Belle said pointing at him. "Alright sure." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "I'm sorry but did you say true love?" Belle grinned. "Yes."

Cindy looked away. "Really? A - a moster like him found true love with some one like you? A kind and beautiful girl?" Belle chuckled. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. I've spent all of a year with him. I wore him down. He has a good heart and he likes to put on a show."

Belle took Cindy's hand. "I will talk to him and if Rumple truly dosn't know where your husband is we will think of something." Cindy smiled. "Thank you." Jefferson walked back over. "So you found him then?" Belle shook her head.

"Snow and Charming have him!" Jefferson held out his arm. "I know where to go." Belle smiled and took it. " Short cut!" He took his hat off. "You may want stand back." He said looking at Cindy. He spun his hat and Belle and Jefferson jumped in it.

A guard, prince Charming and Snow White walked down the dark cave path with only the light from the torch. "Rumplestiltskin I have a quest for you." Snow looked at Charming. "No you don't. They do! Snow White and Prince Charming you insult me. Step into the light and take off the ridiculous robs."

Snow and Charming looked at each other and removed the hoods stepping close to the dark one with stelagtight bars between them.

"We need to know how to stop Regina! We need to-" Rumple was just about to say something when a portal opened up in the ground. Charming pulled his wife back and readyed his sword. Rumple watched when Belle and Jefferson steped out. "Well this isnt right?" Jefferson said looking around the cave.

"Stupid hat!" He picked it up dusting it off. Belle looked around when Rumple relized who he was looking at.

"Belle?" Belle turned and smiled. "Rumple!" She ran to her beast gripping the bars. The guard looked at Snow and Charming. "Who are you?" Jefferson smirked. "Jefferson's the name and traveling is the game!"

Belle touched Rumples face. "I- I knew I'd find you." Her eyes full of love. "Dearie." He kissed her hand. "Excuse me." Belle turned to see Snow watching them. "Why have you taken him?" Belle gripped his hand. "He is better off this way." Charming said stepping closer.

"Forgive me but the dark one doesn't make anymore deals!" Snow shook her head. "Charming she's not here to make a deal. She loves him." Charming looked at Snow shocked. "And how do you know that?" Snow smiled. "Look at them!"

Rumple gulped. "Do you love him?" Chaming asked skeptical. "Yes!" Jefferson smirked. "Well my lady if you no longer need me." Belle smiled. "Thank you!" He winked. "My pleasures." He turned and started walking away.

"Without him I'd have never found you Rumple!" Rumple smirked. "Thank you!" He called after Jefferson. "Snow and Chaming looked at each other. "Belle was it?" Belle looked at Chaming and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you have to go." Belle shook her head. "No not without Rumple!" Charming exhauled. "Belle." She gripped his hand. "No!" Snow looked at Charming.

"Doesn't everyone desirve a second chance? A-a chance at true love?" Belle asked pledding. "Charming." Charming shook his head. "No Snow the queen already got away! She plans on cursing everyone and ripping away what we love! We can't let the dark one walk free too!"

Belle began to cry. "Belle- dont-dont cry." The dark one touched her face. "Charming even some as the evil as he has found true love!" Charming shook his head. "The queen is going to." Rumple closed his eyes thinking this all over.

He needs the curse to be reunited with his son. But on the other hand he has found true love with Belle and for all he knows Bae could be living a wonderful life. Maybe he and Belle could think of another way to get to Bae without the curse.

"I know of a way to stop her." Charming looked at the dark one. "What?" Rumple shook his head. "Care to make a deal dearie?" Snow took Charmings hand.

"Rumple you said you once had a chance to change but you were to afraid to take it. You said that for me you'd be the best man you can be! Did you mean it?" Rumple smiled sadly. "Every word."

Belle smiled."let him go and he will stop making deals. He will find a way to free himself from the darkness!" Snow looked at Charming. "Belle I already told you the only way is with."

Belle shook her head. "I started reading why you were gone! Digging and I found out some things about the dagger. We could free you Rumple if you make this new deal! If you promise to do good! Be a hero."

Rumple gulped. "Belle." He touched her face. "For you I'd do anything!" She smiled. "Charming! If he makes this last deal and tells us how to stop Regina we can let him go. It's for the greater good! No curse. Our people and daughter will live peacefully!"

Chaming looked at the dark one. "You have a deal!" Rumple giggled. "The way to stop the queen is with this! Take away her power and she will no longer be a threat."

"Thank you." She looked at Charming. "Alright as long as Belle stays with you and you go on your quest you can be free." Belle smiled. "Thank you!" Belle hugged Snow. "Charming!" Charming smiled and walked to free the dark one.

The dark one stepped out. "At last!" He walked beside Belle and took her hand sniffing the air making Belle tilte her head. "Smells just as dank outside!" Belle giggled.

"Perhaps I need some fresh air." Belle and Rumple started walking. "Dark one! We had a deal. The way to ride the queen of her magic!" Rumple growled. "Rumple!" Belle said giving him a look.

The dark one looked at Belle. "Yes yes right right. meet me tomorrow at noon down by the lake!" Snow smiled. "Tomorrow at noon it is." Charming shook his head. Rumple started walking still holding Belle's hand. Snow spoke. "Thank you Rumplestiltskin!" Rumple blinked and continued walking.

Side note. Rumple has made his last deal and thanks to Belle and Jefferson he is free. Rumple relized he and Belle could truly be happy and he gave up finding Bae. Will Regina truly be stopped? Will there be no curse


	8. ch 8 whats mine

Once upon a time what if

Chapter 8

(*Warning sexual chapter)

Rumple puffed himself and Belle back to the dark castle. "So how-how are we going to stop the queen?" Rumple smirked and turned to face Belle.

"We arn't " Belle blinked. "But-but you said. Rumple you made a deal!" He waved his hand making a cuff apear. "I'm well aware of that dearie but you." He said pointing at Belle.

"Will stay here." Belle had that look. "Ah I want to keep you safe and the only way is for you to stay far away from Regina! If and when she finds out that I'm helping the Charmings she will go after me. She knows the only way to hurt me is to hurt you."

Belle took a step closer. "Rumple I want to help." She touched his arm. "I have a long list of people that want to harm me and when word gets out that the beast has fallen for the beauty they will come." He touched Belle's face. "If I loose you, I loose everything!" Belle took a step closer.

"Don't you see? I can't loose you Belle. When the sea hag had her grimmy tinticals around you it all became clear to me." Belle smiled and kissed him softly.

He dropped the cuff and pulled her closer deeping the kiss. Stopping only for Belle to breath. He started kissing her neck. "Rumple!"

He drug his noise up her neck stopping to kiss her ear. "Rumple please I-I need you." She let out a shaky breath. "I've needed you far to long." She touched his chest feeling his beating heart on her shaking palm.

"Dearie I don't want to take that away from you." She shook her head. "Please." The look in her eye made him growl low. "Belle." He scooped her up in his arms.He kissed her again. Taking her to his room he carefully put her on his bed. Looking into her eyes he touched her face.

"Are you sure?" She shook her head. He smirked and started on her top. "You look very beautiful in this Belle." He gulped having her top off. "But out of it your stunning!" She took a deep breath being exposed in front of her beast.

He kissed in between her breasts and used his thumb to graze her nipple. "Rumple stop teasing." She squirmed unter him making him He smirk.Kissed her mouth making her back arch. Feeling her body press against his made him groan.

"Belle." He mumbled. She grazed her hand on his man hood making him moan. "Rumple take me!" Not wanting to wast anymore time he did just that and had never felt so amazing.

He did'nt want to hurt Belle but she begged for him and he gave into her wishs. The next morning he woke to her sleeping next to him.Using magic he teleported to the dinning room to get his cuff but found it missing. "Regina!" He growled and teleported to the lake.

"Well?" Charming asked standing by Snow. "It's gone she must have figured it out and." He stopped. "Belle!" He vanished."Dark one!" Charming yelled. Rumple ran to the bedroom to find Belle gone and a sign of a struggle.

Rumple screamed and threw the closest chair across the room. Seeing the tea set on the table he picked it up and started threwing the cup against the wall shattering them until he came to the last cup. The chipped cup. He held it in his hand and cried softly. "I will get you back Belle!"

"Give me Belle back!" Rumple said storming into Regina's castle. "I'm sure I don't know what your talking about imp! I have better things to do like casting my curse!" Using magic Rumple raised her from her chair.

"Explain why my cuff and Belle are missing" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know now put me down you little imp!" He lowered her. "If you did't take them then who did?" She gave him a look. "How should I know? I'm redding my curse. I don't have time to deal with you. Go away!" Regina huffed and waved to the door. "If you won't help me I'll find some one who will!"

Belle was sitting below deck afraid. "Welcome aboard love." She turned to see the captian standing in the door way. "I am sorry for the inconvenience. My crew can be a bit ruff."

Belle gulped. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm captain Hook and you lass are aboard the Jolly Roger." He smirked at her.

"I don't understand. Why did you take me?" He grinned. "I've heard word that my crock has found true love and that won't do." He stepped closer to her.

"Ya see long ago he took things from me. My love and my hand!" He showed his hook. "And I'm simply returning the favor." He brushed a lock of her hair.

"Such a beautiful lass." He pulled out a gun. "Such a shame I'll have to kill you." Belle took a deep breath. "I'm not afaid of you!" Hook smirked. "You should be!"

"Someone has taken Belle!" Rumple stormed into the hatters small home. Rumple froze seeing Jefferson sitting at a small table with a little girl. "Honey go play daddy has to take to someone."

She smiled at Rumple and walked to the door to the back bedroom. "I hope you find her. Belle." Rumple gulped softening up looking into the child's doe eyes. "Thank you."

Jefferson stood. "Who?" Rumple sneered. "That I don't know." Jefferson strocked his chin. "Well you have a long list off people who wanna hurt you!" Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Regina?" Rumple shook his head. "Hady's? Perhaps Zelena or Cora or the queens of darkness." Rumple made a face. "The who?" Jefferson chuckled.

"Have you not hurt Rumple enough?" Hook chuckled. "Oh I've hurt him?" He said showing his hook. "He took my hand!" Belle rolled her eyes. "You took his wife!"

Hook chuckled and got closer to her face. "Tell me love if a woman comes to you and beggs you to take her away is that theft?"

Belle blinked. "Why would she leave him?" Hook sneered. "Because he was a cowered and because she loved me!"

"Im sorry she died but vingace isn't right and it won't being her back!" Hook chuckled.

"Right right that it was some kind of acedent? Is that what he told you?"

Belle shook her head. "He-he didn't say."

"Ofcouse he'd leave out the most important detail of her passing." Belle gulped looking at the gun in his hand.

"And a what-what would that be?"

"He killed her!" Hook rested his hook over Belle's heart."He ripped out her heart and he crushed it right in front of me!" Hook said grinting his teeth.

"No no!" Belle said apauled shaking her head. "Oh yes he'd do anything- anything to hold onto his power!"

Hook pushed Belle against the wall. "Why do you think anyone who has ever been close to him has either run away or been killed?" He put his hook under her chin." Now what makes you think your any different?"

Belle gulped." Tell me something darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?" He stepped back. Belle looked around herself when her eyes rested back on Hook he was by the door on the other end of the small room.

"Because I still see good in him! Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart his true!" She reached for the ceilling pulling on the dinggy." And yours -yours is rotten!"

Hook fell backwards into a small crate and Belle ran up the steps to the top of the ship.

"You have no idea!"

"How a how'd you?" Belle asked after Hook apeared in front of her.

"Well I know this ship like the back of my." He smirked and looked at his hook. "Well you know. I suggest you get back down there now."

"Or what?" Belle and Hook turned to see Rumple standing on the ship holding a stick.

" You think you can take what's mine pirate?" Hook smirked. "Well you do owe me dark one!" Rumple stepped closer. "Oh no dearie no." Belle gulped. "Belle are you all right?" She frowned but shook her head yes.

"I made a deal with Snow White to get my revenge and would'nt you know it but you were gone whe I got there! A little birdy told me you'd found true love and we can't have that now can we?"

"Mm well you made the wrong choice taking Belle and now your gunna pay pirate!"

"Lets have it dark one what magic are you gunna hide behind today?"

Rumple smirked holding the stick. "Oh not magic!" He hit Hook in the face making him fall on his back.

"Rumple hey. Hey let's go. let's go! Rumple lets go." Rumple shook his head. "Not yet Belle." He continued hitting Hook making him bloody.

"Your wasting your breath love. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coured!" Rumple growled and hit him harder fulled by his anger.

"You might wanna turn away Belle. This isn't gunna be pretty!" Belle looked away hearing Hooks screams reminding her of the time Rumple torchored Robin.

"Do it! Do it kill me." Hook laughed and looked at Belle. "He has to show you how powerful he his!" Rumpke sneered. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" He hit him again and again. Belle could'nt take it anymore she gripped his arm.

"No. No Rumple this- this is what he wants! To destroy every bit of good in you!" He looked at her calming down.

"Rip my heart out! kill me like you did Milah. And then I'll finally be reunited with her." Rumple looked at Belle defeated.

"He has to die Belle!" He threw the stick and readed his hand over Hooks heart.

"No. No he dosn't there is still good in you. I see it! I've always seen it. Please please show me I'm not wrong!" She begged with her words and eyes. Rumple thought it over.

"You take your little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the worlds I never wanna see you again!" He slapped Hooks face.

"Let's go!" He grabbed onto Belle and teleported them back to the dark castle.

Rumple was going to speak when Belle kissed him hard pulling him closer happy with the coice he made not givi g into his darkness.

Side note. Hook! What happened to the cuff? Who do you think is gunna show up now and will Regina succeed????


	9. Chapter 9 Bae

Once upon a time what if

Chapter 9 Bae

The cuff is still missing and Charming and Snow are trying to find a way to stop the evil queen. Belle sat in the dark castle reading why Rumple was spinning at the wheel.

"Belle come here...please." Belle looked up from her book and smiled walking to the spinning wheel and sat down next to Rumple.

"After everything I've done you remain to stay by my side." Belle tilted her head.

"You've changed." She took his hand." Your a different man Rumple." He smirked looking at their hands.

"That may be but I will never comprehend why you stay by my side." Belle smiled.

"I love you! I always will."

Rumple puffs his dagger in his hand.

"The a the dagger?" He smiled.

"I've always come to understand that if someone where to get this and use it against me it would be terrible. The things they could make me do." He said looking at his name on the dagger. " But I also trust you Belle." He held it closer to her.

"Trust? Trust me ? What. Trust me how?" Seeing Belle confused made him chuckle.

"I want you to take it." Belle's eyes grew. "This- this is trust. It means that I trust you Belle with all my heart." He placed the dagger in her hand. " And i do." He smiled at her.

"And I trust you with mine!" Belle said holding it close to her now understanding.

"I am now and for all furtur yours!"

"Wh- what what are you saying?" Rumple smirked. "Will you marry me?" The fear overtaken him was great. "Y-yes!" She sat the dagger down in her lap and pulled him closer to kiss him. "I love you Rumplestiltskin!" He smirked. "And I you Belle forever and always!"

Rumple saw that a mirror was uncovered. "Belle, why is that uncovered?" He asked pointing at the mirror. "What?" Rumple stood. "This. The mirror." He said pointing at it seeing his reflection. "Oh I a I just thought that it would be nice to uncover it like the the draps."

Rumple shook his head. "Why?" Rumple looked into the mirror. "I understand now!" Belle stood. "What?" Rumple looked at her. "Why the cuff is gone. She took it." Belle blinked. "She? R-Regina? But you already talked to her and she said." Rumple shook his head.

"No not Regina. Cora!" Belle blinked. "Who-who is Cora?" Rumple's reflection was changed to Cora's. "That would be me dear." Rumple jumped back moving Belle away from her. Cora stepped through the glass and into the castle. "Dark one." She smirked.

"I thought you were in wonderland?" She chuckled. "Well I have my ways dear." She touched his face. "Who are you?" Belle asked looking from Rumple to Cora. "An old friend of your love." She laughed. " My daughter is Regina."

Belle stepped back. "Thanks to you dear I saw the plans to stop her using this!" The cuff apeared. "I will not let you take away her happy ending!" Rumple chuckled. "You mean like you did when you ripped the heart from her true love?" Cora waved him off walking to the table.

"Small details in the bigger picture. Regina was ment to rule!" Rumple walked over to her as Belle watched the two. "Because you put the young princess in mortal danger then you killed Regina's love and then you made her marry a king she hated. You are mother of the year arn't you?" Cora snickered.

"Just as your father of the year Rumple!" She touched his chest making him move back. "You know nothing of Bae. So don't act like you do!" Cora smirked. "I know more than you." Rumple tilted his head. "He's alive but he's not where you think he his dark one!"

Rumple's eyes grew and he grabbed her thoat pulling her closer. "Tell me what you know now!" Cora only laughed. "You of all should know I want a deal." Rumple glanced at Belle. "What do you want?" Belle held her toung. "I want you to insure my daughter gets her happy ending! I want you to let this curse come. Do we have a deal?"

Rumple chuckled. "No." Cora blinked. "Why?" Rumple sneered."Because I don't trust you Cora. You have no heart. You made sure of that." Cora chuckled. "I got what I wanted now I want that for my daughter!" Rumple gave her a look.

"Witch daughter?" Cora's eyes bulged. "You-you know about Zelena?" Rumple relesed her. "Not only that dearie but I've taught her magic. She is quite good but when it came down to it Regina was the better choice to in act the curse. Her blood lust for Snow's head is what I need."

Rumple looked at Belle. "Belle leave us be." Belle gulped looking at the dark one and her eyes flickered to the dagger by the spinning wheel. She crossed the room quickly picking it up and hiding it under her apran. "I'll be in the library if you need me." She smiled at him and walked out.

Belle walked to the library and jumped seeing Jefferson lening on the wall reading. "What are you doing here?" Belle smiled at him. "I need your help Belle." Belle tilted her head. "Me but." He closed the book with a thud.

"What do you need." Jefferson gave her the book. "I need you to help my daughter read." Belle blinked. " You- You have a a daughter?" Jefferson smirked.

"Yes her name is Grace. She needs a mother figure in her life and she can hardly read her story books. I can't say must either but I want her to succeed. Her mother passed away last year because of my line of work. I'm no teacher. I made my vow to stop my work.I need to be there for my daughter."

Belle shook her head. " I am truly sorry for that yes I will help her." Belle smiled handing him the book back. "And you." Jefferson held his hand up. "And if anything should happen to me my wish is for you to become her guardian. I can think of no one better suited." Belle smiled. "Let's just hope nothing dose."

They both looked to the door. Rumple was standing there. "You!" He pointed at Jefferson who was smirking." How do you continually get into my home?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Let's just say I have my ways." Rumple shook his head. "Belle, I have to take care of somethings." Belle frowned. "But." Rumple took her hand. "But first I want to marry you before I go." Belle smiled.

"Rumple now?" He shook his head. "We-we don't even have a justice of the peace!" Rumple grinned. "Hello!" Belle jumped hearing a voice. "A-a cricket?" Jimmany smiled flapping his wings standing on a stack of books.

"My name is Jimmany and I am honored to perform this union my lady." Rumple giggled. "He owes me a favor." Rumple snapped his fingers and Belle's gown changed from her pink dress into a wedding dress. "Rumple it's beautiful!" Belle turned to Jefferson. "Would you like to stay for our wedding?" Jefferson grinned.

"Would you like to make your vows?" Belle turned to look at Rumple.

"Rumplestiltskin this thing we have it won't be easy. But I relize I've relized that spent my life finding you. That this thing that started between us was no accent. We were met to find each other. We have found true love in each other and I know our lives may not be perfect but perfection is being with you."

"Belle when we meet I wasn't just unloved and unloving I was an enamy of love.Love had only brought me pain." He gulped. "My walls were up but you brought them down. You brought me hope. You brought light into my life.You chased away all the darkness and I vow to you that I will keep the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster I will never know."

Belle squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

"But that monster's gone and the man beneath him may be imperfect but we all are and I love you for it. Sometimes the best books have the dustest jackets and sometimes the best tea cups...are chipped!"

"You may now kiss your bride!" Belle sniffed and pulled him in for a kiss. "I will always love you Rumplestiltskin." He put his forehead on hers. "And I will always love and pertect you Belle."

Belle watched her husband gather his things.She sat on the table watching him. "You never said where your going." He turned to her. "It's a place were you'd better not know about. It's- It's not safe for you by any means Belle. But there is a chance my boy could be there and If he is I'll bring him home."

Belle smiled. "Be safe." He smirked and kissed her one soft time. "Return to me?" He smiled and shook his head. He walked to the doors to find Jefferson sitting on a stump holding his hat. "You ready?" Rumple gave him a look. "You'd better make sure nothing happens to Belle why I'm gone because if it dose." Jefferson smirked. "You'll have my head! But could you really take it if it's already missing?" Rumple chuckled.

Belle watched from the window smiling at the two. " Did you get it?" Jefferson held up a bean. "Don't I always?" Rumple smirked and took it looking up at Belle. She smiled and waved.

Side note. Rumple is going after Bae!! Belle and Rumple are married and Belle is about to go on a quest and see an familiar man from her past. Who do you think it is?


	10. Chapter 10 I'm sorry

Once Upon A Time What If

Chapter 10 I'm sorry

( I know that Dreamy was in love with Nova before he meet Snow White but I wanted to add this into the chapter because it's the first time he meets Belle)

Belle became restless since Rumple has been gone not knowing where he'd gone or when he'd be back. Jefferson came by every now and then to check on her but the dark castle has become just that dark and lonley so she disided since she is no longer a servent of the dark one but his wife to traveling to a local tavern. Taking her seat she over heard a table of men.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep. What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Maybe I should get Doc to look at me!" The other man chuckled. "No dreamy dawfs don't get sick and geting looked at by someone who got there name from a pick axe isn't the best idea." Belle smiled. "He's in love." The two men turned to face Belle. "Sorry for ease dropping on your conversation but it's true! I know love and your in it." The other drawf rolled his eyes and moved. Dreamy smirked and moved to Belle's table.

"What's it like?" Belle smiled. "Well it's unlike anything ever felt. Love is love is layered and an adventure. When two people truly love each other thier love can do anything! I've even heard that true love is the most powerful magic there is!" Dreamy smiled.

"So your in love then? You must be to know so much about it!" Belle smiled. "Yes I was lucky enough to marry my love." Dreamy grinned. "Your married? Congratulations!" Belle smirked. "Thank you." Dreamy looked around the tavern. "Where is he?" Belle looked down. "He a he had to go on a trip but he'll be back soon." Dreamy smiled. "That's good. Well I have to go I hope you find an adventure of your own!" Dreamy started to stand but stopped when a man spoke.

"We need men to help us hunt down a beast! He's terrorizing village's. His eyes glow with fire. No man has been able to kill it but with our leader we will.Our leader will pay a heavy price to those who help in stopping the beast!" Belle blinked. "You should go live your adventure." She smiled thinking it over. With Rumple away what better dose she have to do? Pluse she'd be helping people.

"I will!" She put her hand up. The men laughed. "We need men not a wench! Be gone girl!" He waved her away.

Belle huffed. "I can help you! I truly can."

Dreamy stood up. " What harm would it do? She can help you. Let her live her adventure!" The men looked at each other. "We leave in ten minutes girl." Belle smiled and walked to Dreamy. "Thank you!" She hugged him. "I should be thanking you. Here take this!" He handed Belle a small bag. "W-what is."

"Fairy dust it's used for good!" Belle smiled. "Thank you."

Belle sat at the end of the wagon reading. "What's that?" She looked up. "A book. I trust you've seen one before." He scoffed. "This is how you plan on stopping the beast? With a book?" One of the men hit the other. "Maybe she plans on boring it to death!" The men laughed. "It will help us find the yagwi!"

The first man took the book. "It's just scripples!" Belle rolled her eyes and took it back. "It's called another language!" The cart stopped at a village. " Why- Why are we stopping?" The men got off. "This is where we are to meet our leader." Belle gulped and followed them into a tavern. Belle's eyes widend looking at her ex. The men sat down by Gaston at the table. Belle stood off to the side looking at Gaston. "Men your kingdome thanks you." Belle gulped. "G-Gaston?" He turned and his face showed pure shock. "Belle? Belle is it really you?"

Belle shook her head as Gaston stood pulling her into a hug. "H-how did you excape the beast? I wanted to go after you but." Belle smiled. " No it's okay really." Gaston's eyes romed over her. "How did you excape?" Belle blinked. "I-I did'nt." Gaston looked her over. "Wh-what do you mean?" She gulped. "I married him." Gaston stepped back. "What deal did he make you or did-did he threaten you?" Belle shook her head. "No- no." Gaston's face twisted into disgust. "No! You-you married that monster of your own will?"

"I love him Gaston." Gaston grapped her arms. "Your sick! Sick you-you must be under a spell or." Belle shook her head. "Gaston he is'nt the monster everyone makes him out to be. He's kind and gental. Funny and careing and." Gaston backed away from her. "What would your father think?" Belle looked down. "I can only hope he'd understand." Gaston grabbed her again. "Gaston please your-your hurting me."

"You need help Belle! Your clearly under a curse." He started dragging her out of the tavern. "What are you doing? Gaston stop!" He threw her into the cage ment for the beast. "You always did have a soft spot for beasts!" Belle gripped the bars."What are you doing?" Gaston looked to the driver and shook his head. "Taking you home. I vow to you I will kill that monster and free you from his grip!"

Belle screamed at Gaston as she was driven away. "You can't keep us apart forever! Please don't hurt him! Gaston he's done nothing wrong. Gaston! I will get back to him!"

Belle sat holding her knees. When they finally came to a stop at her old home. She smiled looking at the castle. Gaston got off his horse and opened the door helping Belle out. "Don't upseat your father with any talk of love!" He pushed on her making her take a step. "He's been through enough!"

Belle gullped seeing the doors to the war room in front of her. She opened them and took a deep breath. "Papa?" King Maurice looked up from his scoll and his eyes widend. "Belle?" He smiled and ran to his daughter. "How- how did you excape?" Belle looked at Gaston. "I-I." Gaston put his hand on Belle's shoulder. "All that matters is she home." Maurice shook his head and led her to sit on his throne. "I've missed you Belle."

Belle smiled taking her fathers hand. "And I've missed you papa."

The dark one walked into his castle. "Belle?" Looking in every room he finally went to a hand mirror. "Show me Belle." Belle came into view smiling with her father. "Father you have to tell Gaston not to go after Rumplestiltskin!" Maurice froled his brow. "But why? That beast took you captive!" Belle shook her head. "No papa no I-I love him. He is my husband!"

Marice's eyes filled with rage. "No! Lies all of it!" Belle shook her head. "No papa no it's the truth. He's changed! He is a good man!" Rumple smiled hearing Belle defend him. "He's manipulated you Belle. He's nothing more than a beast. And I'll prove it. Guards!" Belle stood. "Father what-what are you doing?" Men came and took Belle by the arms.

"I will get my daughter back one way or the other. Take her to her room!" The men drug Belle away as she faught. "No papa no!" "Gaston bring me that monster now!" Rumple growled and smashed the mirror teleporting to the war room.

"No need dearie i'm right here." The king turned to face the dark one. "What have you done to my bells?" Gaston reached for his sword.

"My wife wants to go home!" The king stood inches from Rumplestiltskin face. "She is home." Rumple chuckled. "You know what they say dearie home is where the heart is!" The dark one ripped out Marice's heart holding it in his fist. "Now bring her back!" Marice gasped. "Guards!" He weezed for breath as Rumple held his heart.

Belle ran into the room and froze. "Rumple no! Please put it back. Please!" Rumple's anger faded looking at Belle's feard face. "Belle he-he wants to have me killed and us keep apart!" Belle shook her head. "He's my father!" Gaston ran at Rumple but he waved his hand and froze him with magic. Belle gasped. Rumple growled.

"Go on and crush it! Show her what you truly are!" Rumple squezed the heart. "No!" The king fell to his kness. "Rumple!" Belle began to cry. "Rumplestiltskin I command you to stop!" Rumple stoped and looked at Belle who held his dagger. "Now put it back!" Rumple huffed and shoved it back into his chest. "You used it agast me?" Rumple backed away as she walked closer to get her father.

"You gave me no choice." She bent down. "Papa?" He weezed. "I-I'm alright Belle." He looked back at Rumple smirking. "No release Gaston." Rumple waved his hand and Gason became unfrozen. "You- your controling him!" Gaston said shocked.

"Belle why?" Rumples lip quivered. "You were going to kill my papa!" Rumple growled. "You turned her against me!" He lunged at the king but Gaston stood in the way being grabbed insted. Rumple held his throat. "Rumple no stop!" Rumple dropped Gaston and turned pointing at Belle. " No Oh I see I see!" Belle blinked holding the dagger close to her.

"This is you being the hero! Killing the beast! I knew you could never care for me. Oh yea you've been working for them!" Belle shook her head. "No." He growled. "Or was it all you mm? You being the brave hero and stopping the beast!" Belle shook her head.

"No Rumple I love you!" He shook his head. "No!" Belle put the dagger to her side. "Why won't you believe me?" Rumple took a step closer. " because no one could ever love me!" Belle took a shaky breath. "Belle that thing controls the monster. Belle you can free everyone!" Belle shook her head.

"No I-I won't hurt him." Marice whispered to Gaston. "The monster clearly still has hold of her. Let me try." He put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Alright we won't harm him... Yet." Belle looked down. "Guards take the dark one away!" Rumple could do nothing since Belle held the dagger.

"Wait!" The guards looked at the king who shook his head. They stopped. Belle walked to Rumple. "Whatever you think isn't true Rumple. I do love you but I had to save my father. Don't you see?" The dark one glared at her. Belle took a breath and turned away as the guards took him away. "I'm sorry." A tear slide down her face.

Side note. A little shorter than normal but this was a good place to stop the chapter.

Why did Rumple come back without Bae? Is the curse stll happening? Do you agree with Belle stopping Rumple? What do you think will happen to Rumple now that Gaston and the king know how to control him? And what happens when a new villain comes wanting Belle can Rumple save her?


	11. Chapter 11 knive

Once upon a time what if chapter 11 Knive.

( *Warning sexual moments)

Rumple sat in his cell unmoving. How could she do that? How could she turn on him? How could he be so weak? The thought sickend him. He gave her the only thing that could stop him. The only thing that mattered.

Belle sat in her room sitting on her bed with her heart broken. She broke his trust. She used the dagger against him. But truly what choice did she have? He'd have crushed her fathers heart if she had'nt used it to stop him. She thought he'd changed. Gulping she stood and peered out her doors. Seeing no one was there she went for the dungon. "Rumplestiltskin!" She found him sitting with his back to her. "Rumple look at me!" He stayed put. "Or what dearie mm? You'll use the dagger and make me?" Belle gripped the bars and closed her eyes. "You gave me no choice! I -I could'nt stand by and watch you kill my father!" In a flash Rumple was face to face with her his hands over hers. "He would have taken you away from me!" Belle flenched at the tone in his voice. "And no one-" he started yelling. "I'm just a posetion? Just one of your many things you collect? No! No I am a human I have feeling Rumple. I don't sit on a shelf and look pritty okay. I do love you with everything I am. But I also love my family. My father is the only thing I have left. I had to and I'm sorry." She touched his face. "Please forgive me!" He closed his eyes feeling her touch. "Say something!" Her lip quivered. "I can't." She gulped. "Rumple I-I." Her wordd fell short. She sniffed. "What can I do? What can I do to show you that my heart is true?" He looked away. "Please if-if someone were going to crush your sons heart right in front of you and you had the power to stop it. Even if it would hurt the person you loved to save your child would'nt you?" He sofend up. "Bae is gone Belle. Lost forever." He looked away. "W-what?" He walked away from her. "But I-I thought Cora said." He shook his head. "She lied." Belle looked down. "I am sorry Rumple." He turned to face her. "Give me the dagger!" Belle looked down. "I can't. I don't know what you'd do if you had it back. Who you'd hurt." He snarled at her. "Because I'm a beast?" She looked away. "No because your hurt and angry and unpredictable." He smirked. "Right- right." Belle frowned. "Kiss me... Please." He scoffed. "Why? You don't care for me!" She gasped. "Damn it Rumple I do!" She hit the bars. " Go! Leave!" He pointed the way she'd came. "Rumple." He glared at her. "Go!" She sniffed and walked out. Rumple touched the wall and started to cry when Belle walked back. She opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. She walked inches from him and touched his face shaking. " I thought I told you to." He could'nt take it being so close to her. " I know what you said." She sniffed. "But I love you and I can't give up." He looked down and spotted something.He pushed her against the wall and presed his body on hers. She moaned feeling him so close once again. "Rumple!" He growled hungry for her. She smirked at her beast. He kissed her neck and then moved in between her breast. She gripped his back when he made her move up the wall. He continued to kiss her when his hand fond what he wanted. The dagger in her boot. "Rumple?" He took it grinning. "No." She fell back on the wall. " You-you only wanted the knive?" She bit her lip. "And now I have it!" She fell to the floor. "Go on then get it over with." She looked down. He tilted his head. She looked up. "I'm relinquishing you from all our deals dearie. I don't want you anymore." She gasp. "W-what are you says?" He bent down. "That I love my power more than you!" Belle's eyes glisend with tears. "Rumple please." He touched her face. "I'm a villain and villains dont get happy endings!" Belle shook her head. "Your not. You were freeing yourself!" He stood and used magic to open the cell door. "I don't love you anymore." He puffed away leaving her crying on the cell floor.

Gaston went to check on Belle bringing her some food. She had'nt come out of her room in days. "Belle?" He opened the door and looked around her room. "No!" He dropped the tray and ran to the dungon when he found her sitting in the cell crying. "Where is the dark one?" Gaston asked gripping her shoulders. "He's gone." Gaston stood hitting the wall. "No! Why did you let him go Belle?" Belle shook her head. "I-I he tricked me." Gaston saw the maks on her neck and scoffed. "Tell your father they are makes from his hand!" Belle's eyes widend and she touched her neck. "Gaston." He held up his hand. " I pray that now your free from his spell." He turned and walked out. "What are you doing?" He smirked looking at her. "Going after the beast." Belle stood and followed him. "Gaston. Gaston no no he will kill you!" Gaston stopped and shook his head. "Are you afraid he'll kill me or I'll kill him?" Gaston did'nt wait for an answer. Belle held her head. "Father!" She ran to get to her father.

(Side note. Oh crap! What's gunna happen next????)


	12. Milah

Once Upon A Time What If

Chapter 12 Milah

Gaston saw the marks on Belle's neck and scoffed. "Tell your father they are marks from his hand!" Belle's eyes widened and she touched her neck. "Gaston." He held up his hand. "I pray that now you are free from his spell." He turned and walked away. "What are you doing?" He smirked looking at her. "Going after the beast." Belle stood and followed him. "Gaston. Gaston no no he'll kill you!" Gaston stopped and shook his head. "Are you afraid he'll kill me or I'll kill him?" Gaston did'nt wait for an answer. Belle held her head. "Father!" She ran to get her father.

King Maurice looked over his map with his knights. "Father!" He turned his head to see Belle. "What is it?" He walked to her seeing she was shaken. "B-Belle what happened to you?" Belle looked down ashamed. "The beast got away!" They both turned to see Gaston holding his sword. "I am sorry to say it was my fault." The king's eyes grew in anger. "I went to take it some food and when I got there he had Belle my the throat. I-I did what I could to get her free but in the struggle the monster got the dagger from Belle.

I am sorry and I plan on going after it." Belle watched Gaston. "All the matters is Belle is safe." Maurice touched Belle's face. Belle looked down and gulped. "We may not have the protection any longer. Gaston we need to talk." Gaston gave Belle a look and walked to the map. "Go on and rest my dear." Belle shook her head and smiled sadly at her father and walked out.

Belle walked to her mirror and closed her eyes. "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple looked into his mirror seeing Belle and groaned. "And if you can hear me they are comming after you. Please don't kill them. They think I'm under your spell or cursed but if only it were that easy. I don't think I'll ever truly be over you but if you don't want me anymore so be it. I broke your trust but if you only understood why."

Rumple waved his hand and Belle dissapeared. "Let them come." he sad sadly feeling that he'd lost not onlt Belle but Bae.

"Belle!" Belle turned to see her father. "We need to talk. I know you've been through alot but we have to consider that the beast will no longer hold out on his end of the deal since you are free."

Belle shook her head. "Father I-I don't understand?" Maurice frownd and Gaston came into view smirking. "You and Gaston have much to talk about." The king turned and left.

"Belle no matter what you think of me I do care." Belle took a step closer. "Gaston I-I don't understand you lied and said Rumple got away because of you. Why?"

Gaston smirked."Belle we are going to marry." Belle shook her head. "No-no Gaston I'm already married!" Gaston's face twisted in anger and he hit the table.

Rumple was in his tower with a coldren bubbling. He placed different ingredients into it finishing with an eye ball. Grabbing the cristal ball he held it over the mist and closed his eyes. A picture of Belle fighting with Gaston appeared. Rumple shook his head and dropped the ball shattering it as he hobled backwards.

Belle jumped and moved back. "Belle you have no choice in the matter! You don't think I knew why you made that deal to begin with?" Belle gulped. "You wanted out of our marrage!" Gaston grabbed Belle's shoulders tightly.

"I don't love you!" Gaston scoffed. "You learned to love the monster so you can learn to love me!" Gaston was in her face. "He's not the monster Gaston you are!" Gaston growled and shook Belle violently.

"Do you honesty think I want to be with a whore? A girl who willingly gave in to a monster? You think I'm a fool? I know you shared his bed! It's unnurving Belle! I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." Belle looked down at the floor face full of fear. "Now I deserve the best!"

Belle looked into his eyes. "And that is you! From the moment that I meet you I knew you'd be mine. We will marry and we will rule this kingdom together!" He said grinting his teeth. "Your not getting out of it this time!" He let her go and stormed out of ber room. She began to cry.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Rumple turned to see Hades standing in his castle. Rumple waved his hand and his dagger appeard. Hades smirked. "Put the squiggly little thing away. I'm not here to fight. I came to cash in." Rumple gave the king of the underworld a look.

"And what would that be dearie?" Hades waved his and the cristal ball appeared fixed. "See I was watching you like I normally do." Rumple gave him a look. " I do love watching the living and I love to keep up with the dark one. Out of the thoughsands of dark ones you are truly the best Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple smirked. "And I saw you doing magic and looking into your cristal ball. I saw you get shooken by the picture of your former maid slash wife and you being a butterfingers dropped it!" Hades chuckled.

"Now I got to thinking why would the picture of your little wife shock you so. Then it hit me. You were'nt trying to see her but your child!" Rumple blinked. " And insted of a picture of Balfire was it?" Rumple looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"You saw Belle. Now why would that shake you so much if the cristal was showing you your child. Your unborn child." Rumple shook his head. "No." Hades chuckled. "Yes! And we had a deal." Hades made a scroll appear in his hand. "Now long ago you made a deal with me." He unrolled the contract.

"See you signed your name right there!" He said pointing to Rumple's name. "Saying that I would get your second born child. Now I can cash that in at anytime I want." He grinned wickedly. Rumple gulped.

"Now here's the deal. I want to make a new deal. You help me out and I'll rip up this contract and you don't have to tell Belle that she's pregnant and that the baby belongs to me all in one breath. Do we have a deal?"

Belle stood in the war room with Gaston and her father when the doors opened and a woman walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I just do love weddings!" Zelena smiled. Belle blinked and took a step closer. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Zelena grinned.

"Well dear I'm your wedding planner Zelena!" Belle's eyes widend and she stepped backwards. "No Rumple taught you magic!" Belle pointed at Zelena. "She's the wicked Witch of the west!" Everyone gasped. Zelena rolled her eyes. "Yes well my reputation proceds me I see." Gaston stepped forward.

"What do you want witch?" He pointed his sword at her. She smirked. "This is who your gunna marry? Dear you could do better!" Belle grinned. "What I want is her!" Belle blinked. "No more deals!" The king shouted.

"I'm not here to make a deal! I need her for my revenge on Rumplestiltskin! Word says your his true love and as sickning as that news is to me I need you to get my revenge!" Belle shook her head.

"It will never work Rumple dosn't want or care about me anymore." Zelena chuckled and pulled Belle closer. "Your not as smart as they say!" Belle scoffed. "He dose love you idiot! And I'm going to show him that he made the wrong choice picking my sister to in act his dark curse! She faild him unlike me! I would have given him everything he wanted and more! But now I'm going to take away everything he loves!"

Belle's eyes grew as Zelena poofed them away in a cloud of green. The king scremed his daughters name having her once again taken from him.

"Why did you take me to the underworld? What could you gain from this?" Rumple asked walking around Hades home. "Well many things but we both know a truly great villain keeps things to himself and reveal his plan a little at a time."

Rumple smirked. "Have a seat!" Hades waved to his chair. Rumple walked to it and sat down as Hades picked up a pool stick and started playing. "Now I have a problem. Your ex wife has become something of a hero down here!" Rumple scoffed.

"Shocking I know!" Hades made the shot. "I want you to get ride of her permanently." Rumple gave Hades a look. "Why can't you do it?" Hades grinned and walked around the pool table and pointed the stick at Rumple. "Oh I could but I'd much rather you do it. Think of it as your final revenge on here. Her soul trapped forever in the river of lost souls. After everything she did to you and your son."

Rumple growled. "And then my child is free?" Hades laughed. "No." Rumple stood. "Try and see it my way dark one. It's not everyday I get the most powerful dark one of all at my disposal. I have a few things I'd like you to do. Number one stop the uprising!" Rumple smirked. "And number two?" Hades grinned. "All in good time." Rumple frowned. "Alright were do I find her?"

Rumple left and Hades made the cristal ball appear and saw Zelena and Belle and smirked. "Perfect!" He made the last shot sinking in the last ball.

Rumple walked through his old village and got looks from the people he'd wished he'd never see again. The people he killed on his quest for power and vingance.

Milah stood in the town square sword drawn. "You!" Rumple giggled. "Oh don't worry dearie I'm not dead. I'm just visiting!" Milah put her sword away. "What do you want?" Rumple smiled. "To help you. How would you like to help your old love."

Milah scoffed. "Oh not me Killian Jones!" Milah's eyes grew. "Killian? He's here?" Rumple smiled. "Yes and Hades is having his way with him but we can save the pirate."

Milah gave the dark one a look. "And why would you want to help us?" Rumple smirked. "I'm a changed made dearie. My wife made me that way." Milah took a step closer. "Your wife? You remarried?"

Rumple grinned. "Shocking isn't it but she actually believes in me. Something you never did!" He said harshly. "Yes well I'm sorry about that." Milah said looking at the ground. "Shall we?" Rumple asked outstretching his arm. "Yes." Milah started walking with Rumple behind her.

"Where are we headed? Where is Hades keeping him?" Rumple frowned. "We have to cross the river of lost souls to get there." Milah shook her head as they made there way through the forest. "So whats she like? Your wife? Is it real?"

Rumple growled. "Realer than what we had. She is beautiful, smart with a brave and loving heart and she will be the mother you never were!" Milah stopped walking and Rumple turned to face her.

"Mother? Tou mean your having a second child?" Rumple smiled at the thought. "Yes and I'll finally have a real family!"

"Well about your hu unfinished business if it is the love of the pirate." Milah shook her head. "No my unfinushed buissness was never Killian." Rumple's face showed shock. "Then what?" Milah took his hand shocking him.

"It was always about Balfire. Our son! I should have been there for him. Not punished him because I'd grown to hate his father! I was was selfish and I thought if I did something heroic or good then maybe I could finish what I need to." Rumple sofend up. "So you wanna move on?" Milah looked at him. "Yea. So I can see him and I can tell him son I'm sorry for everything!"

Milah was about to cry. "I was a horrible mother and wife and I'm sorry Rumple." Rumple gulped looking at his hand in hers. She closed her eyes.

"Just to tell him that I love him!" Her lip quivered. "Then you will. I did wrong doings to him as well and I've spent every second since then trting to find him and tell him the same. We will get that chance!" He squezed her hand.

Milah let his hand go and smiled. "It's a wonderful thought. So let's hurry up and save Killian!" She smiled and started walking.

They came to the river with a dock and the boat waitting for them. Milah walked closer to it and bent down looking into the water. Rumple stayed further behind her watching.

"They all look so lost." She gulped. "Yes they do." He closed his eyes. "Milah I lied. Hook is alive sadly not from my lack of trying I ashure you." Milah stood and gave him a look. "What could you posibly gain from lieing to me Rumple?" He looked down. "I made a deal with Hades long ago. Bae was but a lad and very sick. I traded my second born child to Hades in exchange for his health. " Milah had a look of disgust on her face. "So your still a cowered even with all your power?" He smirmed. "I did'nt have it then stupid!" Milah looked shocked. "I did'nt want to loose my son!" Milah hit him. "Our son!" He chuckled. "You left him and me!"

Hades appeared and froze Milah. "We're not having second thoughts are we?" Rumple shook his dead. "Good because we both know whats at stake. Hurry up I have more errons for you to do."

Hades left and Milah became unfrozen. Rumple grabbed her throat. "W-what dose Hades want you to do? You've already killed me what more can you do Rumple?" He let her go and she gasp for breath. "Make sure you don't cause an uprising!" She scoffed "By what?" He grinned and her eyes grew.

"No- no you lied to me! You said I'd move on and see our son! You pathetic lier!" She glanced at an exit. "Milah you have to understand." She shook her head. "Oh I understand perfectly!" She ran but he apeared in front of her. " You should be happy I've become the man you always wanted me to be. The man who takes what he wants!"

She frowned eyes full of fear. He suprised her by pulling her into a kiss. "Rumple please n-" He closed his eyes and pushed her back used magic as he screamed her name. She flew into the river of lost souls forever doomed. "I'm sorry." He feel to his knees and cried.


	13. man and the beast

Chapter 13

Man and the beast

"Zelena I-I don't understand what could you gain from kidnapping me?" Zelena smirked. "Everything!" She smiled wickedly making Belle step back. "I will cast a new curse! A better curse and show my mother, Rumple and most of all my sister who I really am...Wicked! and Wicked always wins."

"Y-your sister?" Belle gripped the table. "My sister can't keep me down. If you wish to stay alive do as I say!" Zelena was in her face. Belle gulped.Zelena stepped to the coldrin as Belle watched her. "What is it going to be like?" Zelena smirked. "Far worse than what your hubby came up with!" Belle shook her head. "Rumple only did that so he could find his son! But all is lost, Bae is gone." Zelena chuckled. "Is that what mummy said? Ha and he believed her?" Zelena shook her head. "No Balfire is alive." Belle purked up and walked closer. "Where is he?" She sneered. "A dreadful place. And the little brat has taken A liking to Bae for some reason and he is is special prisoner." Belle frowned. "Prisoner?" Zelena glanced at Belle. "Oh did I say prisoner? I mean guest." She tossed ingrediants into the pot. "Though you know alot about that don't you?"

Rumple walked into Hades home stone faced. "Oh thank you for getting rid of her. It means so much!" Rumple frowned. "And don't worry I won't tell your maid slash wife anything." Rumple smirked. "Now what?" Rumple was growing tired of Hades. "Now I want you to bring me someone that's living." Rumple tilted his head. "Who is the unlucky soul?" Hades smired. "The wicked witch of the west!" Rumple frowled his brow. "Zelena? What could you want from her?" Hades smirked. "I want to see she gets her happy ending. It just may not be what she thinks it is." Rumple stepped closer. "And you want to help her why?" Hades smiled. "Rumple I'm not all bad. I wanna see the poor unforchanant soul finally win."

Belle was going to ask another queston when the room began to shake forcing Zelena and Belle to hold onto the coldren. "W-what are you doing?" Belle screamed. "Nothing! This is'nt me!" a green portal appeared at their feet. Belle could'nt hold on any loger. "I-I'm slipping!" Zelena rolled her eyes and grabbed Belle's arm. "Your not getting away!" Belle screamed and the two fell into the portal and landed in the underworld. Belle sat up and looked around. "Where are we? And why is the sky red?" She looked at Zelena who was gripping her leg. "The Underworld really?" Zelend tried to use magic to heal her hurt leg but it did'nt work. "What? W-why dosn't my magic work?" She tried to stand but cursed. "Oh no your hurt!" Zelena huffed. "Ya think?" Belle gave her a look. "You don't have to be so rude!" Zelena sucked her teeth. "Do you think you can stand?" Zelena shook her head. "No!" She crossed her arms. "Come on atlest try!" Belle said standing and reaching out her hand to Zelena. Zelena shook her head. "Without my magic I'm powerless!" Belle rolled her eyes. "But you can still stand withought your magic can't you." It was'nt a question but a fact. "Alright!" With Belle's help Zelena stood. "Where to?" Zelena growled. "If my guess is right I'm here because of Hades!" Belle's eyes grew. "The god of the dead?" Zelena smirked. "The very same. So we'd better find a good hiding place and fast!"

Hades and Rumple stood waiting for Zelena but after some time Hades hair became a blue flam showing his anger. "You failed me dark one... Where is she?" Rumple smirked. "Calm down dearie she's here. She just did'nt end up where we thought she would." Hades took a breath. "I'm cool I'm calm." He sucked in air. "Just-just do me a favor and find her! Mk? Bring her to me!" Rumple shook his head and disappeared.

Belle helped Zelena walk down the pathway. "So their all d-dead?" Belle asked as they walked getting looks from the people. "Yep and there is a few souls I'd like to avoid." Belle found an abandoned home. "Here!" She helped Zelena sit and started looking for anything to help her leg. "What are you doing here?" Zelenda asked harshly.Belle turned to see Rumple. "Belle?" Rumple's eyes full off concern for her. Belle's eyes grew with fear. "N-no you-your dead?" Her heart raced. "No-no." He touched her shoulder eyes full of love. "Belle I'm so sorry!" Belle's lip quivered.

"I do love you very much." Belle closed her eyes. "See!" Zelena said grinning. "I told ya!" Belle looked at Zelena and then smiled at Rumple." And I love you!" She pulled him in for a kiss. Zelena huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two get a room?" Rumple frowned and used magic to make Zelena silnt. " Why are you here?" Belle shook her head. " Your not d-dead. Surely you'd pass this awful place. You've never done wrong." Belle smiled. "Zelena kidnapped me and a portal made us travel here. Why are you here Rumple?" Rumple growled Zelena's way. She just smiled and shrugged.

"I made a deal long ago to save my son. I traded my second born child to Hades and now I'm in his dete to pay it off." Belle shook her head. "But Rumple you-you don't have a a second born child!" Rumple motioned to Belle. "It happened Belle." Belle gulped. "I'm p-pregnant? You mean we're we're going to have a baby?" Rumple smiled and shook his head. Zelena had shock all over her face and if she could she'd be saying some risky and rudly crazy things about Stockholm sdendrom and all that.

Belle pulled him in for a hug but then her eyes widend with shock and she moved back angry. "A b-baby you've already sold!" She took a deep breath ready to cry. "No no see I plan on doing everything in my power to fix this and free our child!" Belle looked down. "P-p-power? Yes it always comes down to your power dosn't it dark one?" Belle sneered.

Rumple smirked and pulled out his dagger. Zelena's eyes widend at the sight of the dagger and she grinned evily. "Ya see I love this dagger but I also love you! Both are posible." Belle gave him a look holding back tears.

"Look you wanted me to to be a better man and I've done that!" Belle gulped. "But if you want me to be a different man I'm sorry this is who I am." Belle shook her head. "You wern't always."

Rumple took a step to her and touched her arms lovingly. "Yes I was. Even when I was a coward I craved power the only difference is that I have it and I wont let it go." Belle gulped and shrugged him off. "Right. N- not even for me?" A tear fell.

Rumple shook his head. "Belle there is something you must relize. Falling in love with the man behind the beast isn't what really happened to you."

Belle started to shake her head put he held up his hand motioning to her that he was'nt finished. She hucupped as he pulled her closer looking into her pain filled eyes. "You fell in love with me because I'm the man and the beast. Nither exists without the other."

Belle shook her head."No-no I cant condone you being like this!" She hissed. Rumple frowned. "Yes you can. You just have to choose to." He grabbed her hips. " And when you do we can have whats inportant. The sooner you relize it the sooner we can be together and have it all. Family. Happeness it's really your choice."

Belle looked at the floor. "No I'm not making any choices." She freed herself from his grasp and stepped away holding her belly.

"Not now, not until you fix all of this." She said sadly. He smirked. "Then that is what I shall do but you'll see I'm right. You will see dearie!"

Zelena smirked watching the two when Rumple waved his hand and she could speak again. "You two put on quite a show oh I'd just love to have seen the baby making!" Belle looked at her descusted and Rumple growled.

"Do you wanna loose your toung?" He tilted his head. Zelena looked down and smirked. "Good! Come on." Zelena stood and dopled over in pain. "My leg if you please?" Rumple frowned and waved his hand fixing her leg. "Thank you!" She tossed her hair back and smiled. She started walking when she stopped and touched Belle's belly.

"Ya know if you need a midwife I've got your back." Zelena winked. Belle blinked. "Move!" Rumple pushed on Zelena and she shrugged and gave Belle a look. "Pushy isnt he?" She smirked. Belle's eyes wondered to the floor.

"You came through for me dark one!" Hades smiled watching the three of them walk into his doman. He rubbed his hands together. "Belle what an honor it is to finally meet you." Belle gulped and held her stomach protectivly. "Oh so you told her?" Hades grinned. "Zelena my dear so nice to be in your presents once again."

Hades kissed her hand. She sneered and pulled it way. "Why did you take my magic?" Hades chuckled. "Well you know how you get when your angry." She growled. "Why am I here Hades?"

"So you can get your happy ending." Zelena made a fist. "I was working on that up there!" She said pointing to the sky. "Until you trapped me down here and stripped me of my magic!"She crossed her arms. "You just need to calm down and." Zelena huffed. "I am colm you blue haired idiot!"

"Look Zel I've spent eighteen long years working out my plans and you are not going to reck it!" He said pointing at her. "Mm now who needs to calm down?" Zelena smirked.

"Wow what what is my head on fire?" Zelena smiled. "Um yea!" She giggled.

Side note.

Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews and views! So this chapter is short I know but the reasoning behind it is two different things.- I'm stuck! I don't know what to make happen next. I know where this story is going in the future. The ending will blow you away lol ( I hope) it's something not to be expected. But as of right now I'm stuck.

So lets go over the facts that have happened so far.

One- Belle traded her freedom to Rumple so her kingdome and people will be okay. To be the brave hero she reads about and for an adventure. (And so she dosn't have to marry Gaston! Ha ha.) I've taken the once Gaston and added alot of the disney classic and the new live action crazy side of him. I love how creepy and crazy he is.

Second- Belle learns that he's not a beast and that he has a good side and has had a lot of heart break and loss in his life. From his mother to his wife and son. He is an addict for power. ( The amazing speech given in this chapter about the man and the beast. God I love that episode so much! She broke down his walls and got his trust. (And broke his trust but I think she had to do it. Her father is all she has left of her family. Even tho he's a big jerk!

(Backstorys into her siblings and her mothers passing will be added.) They got married and Jefferson was there!!! Alot has been shown about Jefferson and more will come on him and his family. He's not out of the story yet even though he hasn't been in a few chapters. I haven't forgot about him. ( OUAT writters!!!!!)

Regina's curse failed!!! She bas been stopped! NO CURSE!

Is Bae really gone???? More on Cora and Zelena. Hades is amazing. I love his comedic side and I hope i'm doing his scripts right. Belle is having a baby! (But will it be Gideon?)

Blue is a lier!!!! (You'll find out why.) Emma is going to grow up a princess! You haven't seen the last of hook! A new villain is coming but who??

Thanks for sticking with my story! And reading my rant lol.

One more thing. I have a few other Once storys. I havent been updating them like I do this one tho- sorry. I'm still stuck on some plots to them. Check em out and let me know if I should even bother working on them.

I have a new story called. Once Upon A Flight. It is a cross over between Once and Lost! My other all time fav show!

The plot of the story is to keep you guessing much like the shows.

Everyone in the story is from once ( the actors) but most backstorys are from lost.

Are they just random passengers on the flight or are they cursed from fairy tail's brought into our world with a catch?

Read and find out.

So Robert G Locke is a mix between rumple and Locke!!!!!!

Lacey Littleton is a mix between Belle and Claire

David Shephard is a mix between charming and Jack

Emma is Kate!

Guess who hook is

And Jefferson!!!!

*smirk!"

The Prologe is up I am working on the chapters.


End file.
